I Am The Sole Survivor
=Story= Previously on...SURVIVOR 20 Strangers from different walks of life were stranded on the islands of Haiti. From the start, strategy was everything. And there was no waiting on an old fashioned blindside By the time the merge came around the game was firmly divided between two sides. The so-called outcasts and The Four Horseman Since then every tribal has gone back and forth with each side losing members. Through a season of intrigue, there has been drama… ...idols... ...blindsides… and one of the most shocking tribal councils in SRorgs history. The Final Five Now five remain, each with unique stories on how they got here… TOON has spent most of the season under the radar, only ever being recognized for his mis-votes and mistakes. Can he overcome his blunders on his way and be crowned the sole survivor? As a member of the Four Horseman alliance, ANDREW has been instrumental to their success but can he beat out his more dominant alliance members? ADAM has been on the right side of the vote at every single tribal he has been to, even if one of those was an accident. Every step of the way Adam was at the center of the strategic discussion. Is a great, albeit not flashy, strategic game enough to win him the title of sole survivor? Since the game began, CHADD has been constantly highlighted as a threat. Now at the Final Five he stands on the doorstep, can he make it to the pearly gates of Final Tribal Council? Finally, NIFTY. Nifty is one of the most eccentric characters SRorgs has ever seen. From writing songs to winning immunities he has done it all....well...everything but be on the right side of the vote. Now the target is firmly on Nifty’s back and he needs to win his way to the end. Can ultimate “Survivor” survive just two votes more? Night 36 With Samuel’s elimination, it is another sad night for Nifty who was once again blindsided by the vote. On the other side of things, the three remaining horsemen celebrate another successful vote. Day 37 In the morning, Nifty is much more optimistic about his prospects in the game. But the simple fact is that if Nifty will be leaving the game if he can’t win immunity. Nifty realizes this and knows that he needs to win. The tribe enters the challenge area ready to compete for the Final five immunity challenge. After a dominant performance, Nifty handily wins the challenge and a spot in the Final four. He quickly begins discussing strategy where he realizes that Andrew/Adam/Chadd are a very tight threesome. The Horseman are all upset that they can’t vote out Nifty but are willing to settle for Toon. But Andrew is considering all options as tribal council comes closer. Tribal Council Votes Day 38 With Toon’s exit all sights are now set on the Final Immunity Challenge which for Nifty he knows he needs to win. And for the others is all about beating Nifty. As the Final four walk in to the final immunity challenge they are taken aback by a giant game board. In the end, Nifty beats all the odds and wins his fourth immunity of the season at the most important time. With this comes a wave of despair over the horsemen. Together, Adam and Andrew plan to turn on Chadd and convince Nifty to make him the final juror. Nifty is still somewhat undecided between voting Adam or Chadd as tribal council comes. Tribal Council Votes Day 39 With final tribal council looming, the final three reflect on their journeys here. FINAL TRIBAL COUNCIL After a lengthy final tribal council, the jury begin to cast their votes for the sole survivor. VOTES Dani returns to the voting booth and casts a new vote. '''